callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Quoted sayings in the Call of Duty series
Quotes When the player is killed in the single player mode(with exception of death by grenade, exploding vehicle or barrel or by a dog attack) of Call of duty 4, the screen blurs away with the sound and an inspirational saying or military related saying is shown in quotation marks. Sometimes, the price of a military weapon or vehicle is shown to give perspective of how much money is needed to fund a war. Here are all of the quoted sayings shown in Call of Duty 4. *"In war, truth is the first casualty" -Aeschylus Category:Uncategorized Pages *"Incoming fire has the right of way." -Unknown *"Mankind must put an end to war, or war will put an end to mankind." -John F. Kennedy *"War does not determine who is right - only who is left" -Burtrand Russell *"A ship without Marines is like a garment without buttons." -Admiral David D. Porter, USN *"The press is our chief ideological weapon." -Nikita Khrushchev *"Whether you like it or not, history is on our side. We will bury you!" -Nikita Khrushchev *"If the enemy is in range, so are you." -Infantry Journal *"Cost of a single Tomahawk cruise Missile: $900,000" *"Cost of a single F-22 Raptor: $135 million" *"Cost of a single AC-130U Gunship: $190 million" *"Cost of a single F-117A Nighthawk: $122 Million" *"Cost of a single B-2 Bomber: $2.2 Billion" *"So long as there are men, there will be wars." -Albert Einstein *"Aim towards the Enemy." -Instruction printed on US Rocket Launcher *"I think the human race needs to think about killing. How much evil must we do to do good?" -Robert McNamara *"Any military commander who is honest will admit he makes mistakes in the application of military power." -Robert McNamara *"You can make a throne of bayonets, but you cant sit on it for long." -Boris Yeltsin *"The deadliest weapon in the world is a Marine and his rifle!" -General John J. Pershing *"Concentrated power has always been the enemy of liberty." -Ronald Reagan *"Whoever stands by a just cause cannot possibly be called a terrorist." -Yassar Arafat *"Nothing in life is so exhilarating as to be shot at without result." -Winston Churchill *"War is delightful to those who have not yet experienced it." -Erasmus *"Friendly fire - isn't." -Unknown *"Diplomats are just as essential in starting a war as soldiers are for finishing it." -Will Rogers *"I think that technologies are morally neutral until we apply them. It's only when we use them for good or evil that they become good or evil." -William Gibson *"All that is necessary for evil to succeed is for good men to do nothing." -Edmund Burke *"Older men declare war. But it is the youth that must fight and die." -Herbert Hoover *"The commander in the field is always right and the rear echelon is wrong, unless proved otherwise." -Colin Powell *"Freedom is not free, but the U.S. Marine Corps will pay most of your share." -Ned Dolan *"I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones." -Albert Einstein *"The truth of the matter is that you always know the right thing to do. The hard part is doing it." -Norman Schwarzkopf *“If you know the enemy and know yourself you need not fear the results of a hundred battles.” -Sun Tzu *"Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power." -Abraham Lincoln *"If we can't persuade nations with comparable values of the merits of our cause, we'd better reexamine our reasoning." -Robert McNamara *"The tree of liberty must be refreshed from time to time with the blood of patriots and tyrants." -Thomas Jefferson *"If the wings are traveling faster than the fuselage, it's probably a helicopter -- and therefore, unsafe." -Unknown *"Five second fuses only last three seconds." -Infantry Journal *"If your attack is going too well, you're walking into an ambush." -Infantry Journal *"No battle plan survives contact with the enemy." -Colin Powell *"When the pin is pulled, Mr. Grenade is not our friend." -U.S. Army Training Notice "A man may die, nations may rise and fall, but an idea lives on." -John F. Kennedy *"Cost of a single Javelin Missile: $80,000" *"A leader leads by example, not by force." -Sun Tzu *"If you can't remember, the claymore is pointed toward you." -Unknown *"There are only two kinds of people that understand Marines: Marines and the enemy. Everyone else has a second-hand opinion." -General William Thornson *"The more marines I have around, the better I like it." -General Clark, U.S. Army *"Never forget that your weapon was made by the lowest bidder." -Unknown *"Keep looking below surface appearances. Don't shrink from doing so just because you might not like what you find." -Colin Powell *"Try to look unimportant; they may be low on ammo." -Infantry Journal *"The world will not accept dictatorship or domination." -Mikhail Gorbachev *"Tyrants have always some slight shade of virtue; they support the laws before destroying them." -Voltaire *"Heroes may not be braver than anyone else. They're just brave five minutes longer." -Ronald Reagan *"In the end, it was luck. We were *this* close to nuclear war, and luck prevented it." -Robert McNamara *"Some people live an entire lifetime and wonder if they have ever made a difference in the world, but the Marines don't have that problem." -Ronald Reagan *"It is generally inadvisable to eject directly over the area you just bombed." -U.S. Air Force Marshal *"We sleep safely in our beds because rough men stand ready in the night to visit violence on those who would harm us." -George Orwell *"If at first you don't succeed, call an air strike." -Unknown *"Tracers work both ways." -U.S. Army Ordinance *"Teamwork is essential, it gives them other people to shoot at." -Unknown *"The real and lasting victories are those of peace, and not of war." -Ralph Waldo Emmerson *"We're in a world in which the possibility of terrorism, married up with technology, could make us very, very sorry we didn't act." -Condoleeza Rice *"All warfare is based on deception." -Sun Tzu *"The indefinite combination of human infallibility and nuclear weapons will lead to the destruction of nations." -Robert McNamara *"In war, you win or lose, live or die - and the difference is just an eyelash." -General Douglas MacArthur *"You cant say civilization don't advance - for in every war, they kill you in a new way." -Will Rogers *"They'll be no learning period with nuclear weapons. Make one mistake and you're going to destroy nations." -Robert McNamara *"It doesn't take a hero to order men into battle. It takes a hero to be one of those men who goes into battle." -General Norman Schwarzkopf *"Any soldier worth his salt should be anti-war. And still, there are things worth fighting for." -General Norman Schwarzkopf *"It is fatal to enter any war without the will to win it." -General Douglas MacArthur *"Let your plans be as dark and impenetrable as night, and when you move, fall like a thunderbolt." -Sun Tzu *"Anyone, who truly wants to go to war, has truly never been there before!" -Larry Reeves *"Whoever said the pen is mightier than the sword obviously never encountered automatic weapons." -General Douglas MacArthur *"Whoever does not miss the Soviet Union has no heart. Whoever wants it back has no brain." -Vladimir Putin *"My first wish is to see this plague of mankind, war, banished from the earth." -George Washington *"Cluster bombing from B-52s are very, very, accurate. The bombs are guaranteed to always hit the ground." -USAF Ammo Troop *"If a man has done his best, what else is there?" -General George S. Patton *"The bursting radius of a hand-grenade is always one foot greater than your jumping range." -Unknown *"The tyrant always talks as if he's preserving the best interests of his people when he actually acts to undermine them." -Ramman Kenoun *"Every tyrant who has lived has believed in freedom - for himself." -Elbert Hubbard